


Lets have a baby.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Baby Gallagher/Milkovich, Bipolar Ian, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey and Ian start a family, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, lets have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian are talking about having a baby; they have a surrogate in mind already. However, they fight over who should be the biological father.





	

Ian and Mickey had been discussing for months about having a baby but there were a few things that they couldn’t agree on and Ian was getting fed up and just wanted to get the process going.   
When Ian walked into the house he and Mickey shared together he saw his husband in the living room cleaning up, “ Hey man, you’re home early” Mickey was walking to go throw something away when he realized Ian looked stressed out.   
“Hey, you okay? You sick or something?” Mickey walked over to Ian and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Mick, we need to talk” Ian said sternly, noticing Mickey got tense hearing these words he quickly said “No, not that kind of talk. I love you.”   
Mickey let out a heavy sigh and walked over and sat on the couch next to Ian, “You scare me sometimes asshole” he let out a light laugh before meeting Ian’s eyes and realizing they needed to get down to business. “What’s on your mind babe?”   
Ian looked down at his shoes, kind of sad and finally he said “It’s about the baby.”  
Mickey let out a long groan, he was so tired of talking about the baby and not because he didn’t want one but because it usually led to a giant fight where one of them got their feelings hurt. 

Ian got teary eyed now, “Look if you didn’t want to have a baby with me than why did you ever agree? Every time I bring it up now you don’t even want to talk about it.”   
“Ian, you can’t be serious. You know I want to have a baby with you right?” Mickey was slightly annoyed but more concerned about what his husband just said to him.   
“Every single time we talk about it, you get all wound up and leave. You don’t ever just want to talk about it. We already have someone who will be our surrogate, we just need to do it” Ian said this all in one breath, obviously emotional.   
“Well, I know that” Mickey said nonchalantly.   
“What’s the issue? She’s our friend, it’ll be free if we go the turkey baster route, and on top of that Svetlana knows her and loves her so she’ll have no problems there” Ian had the whole situation figured out.   
“Ian, you know what the issue is. We’ve talked about this so many times, its honestly exhausting at this point” Mickey said with a slight bite to it.  
“It doesn’t make any fucking sense to me” Ian voiced boomed, he was angry now. He knew they were about to have the same fight for the millionth time in a row. 

“I’m so fucking sorry that I want you to be the biological father Ian. I’m so fucking sorry that I give a shit. Excuse the fuck out of me” Mickey got up from the couch and starting walking up the stairs to the bedroom Ian and him shared.   
Ian was hot on his tail and followed him up the stairs.  
“ Explain to me why you’d want that Mick. Because I have a bunch of reasons why that makes no damn sense” Ian usually just let Mickey get angry and they would cuss back and forth and eventually just forget about it but this time Ian wasn’t leaving this conversation without a decision being made.   
“You’ve got to be fucking joking. Ian, I already fathered Yev. Why wouldn’t you want to be this child biological father? It doesn’t make me any less of a dad just like you’re still Yevs dad too.” Mickey sounded genuinely hurt by the conversation.   
“Let me tell you why it’s a bad idea” Ian was ready to make his points when Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian caught him.   
“Just fucking hear me out, why is that so hard?”  
“Go, just go” Mickey said impatiently as he sat down on the bed and waited for Ian to start talking. 

“Okay look, I think it makes more sense for you to be the sperm donor because Yev and our child will be half siblings that way. It makes the bond closer and they’ll look more alike and it’ll be more believable that they are siblings. Plus, I don’t want to pass my illness down” Ian murmured the last part.   
Mickey looked up at Ian with wide eyes “You’ve been worried about your illness this whole time haven’t you?”   
“I just don’t want him or her to have to suffer Mickey. It’s hard to be me, it was hard to grow up not having Monica around but having her around was just as bad. I see how bad it can get without medication. You’ve seen me out of it. I just don’t want to have to force her to take medicines; if we can keep our child from being bipolar wouldn’t you want to?” Ian’s eyes were teary now. 

“Ian, I’m so sorry” Mickey hugged Ian and held him tight against his chest.  
“ I didn’t even realize that, I was just upset because I really wanted our kid to look like you. Ya know red hair and freckles just all that shit” Mickey was running his hands through Ian’s hair as he said this.   
“I think it just makes more sense for you to be the biological father. I just want a baby Mickey, with you. I want us to have a baby, we’ve been together for so long” Ian was still trying to hold back tears because he didn’t know what Mickey was going to say. 

“Fuck” Mickey sighed and rubbed his temples “I can’t believe I am about to say this, but let’s make a baby!” Mickey smiled at Ian who was about to explode with joy.   
Ian squeezed Mickey so hard that he knocked the wind out of him. While Mickey was upstairs trying to catch his breath, Ian flew downstairs. It was time to make the call.


End file.
